The invention relates to a solid municipal waste incinerator with a rotary combustor and more particularly to a method of improving the introduction of air into the rotary combustor so as to substantially reduce the amount of carbon monoxide produced in burning municipal solid waste.
Incineration has proven to be a viable method of reducing the quantity of solid municipal waste that is disposed of in land fills and produce usable heat, which can be transformed into electricity. To meet the more demanding air pollution standards being imposed on the effluent stack gases from the incinerator and particularly reducing the amount of CO, while maintaining the NO.sub.x at a low level, it has become necessary to improve the combustion process within the rotary combustor.